This mutation was discovered as a branch of on a `Saphir` plant in 1993 on a cultivated area in a farm, located in Moshav Ha'yogev, located in Izra'el Valley, Israel with an average night temperature of 25.degree. C. in summer and 0.degree.-5.degree. C. in winter.
The branch was vegetatively propagated from cuttings by self-rooting. From these cuttings plants were grown in a green house where they were further vegetatively propagated from cuttings by self-rooting.
The resulting plants were found to be stable in their botanical characteristics, as are described below and as illustrated by typical plants parts in the attached photographs.
Asexual propagative of this new variety was performed at Moshav Ha'yogev, Israel.
The presently claimed cultivar was a natural mutation of the cultivar Saphir. The data in the following table of comparison is based on observations made in the greenhouse at Moshav Ha'yogev, where plants were grown side-by-side, under the same conditions and under the same roof. The following observations were made between the present invention and the parent plant.
______________________________________ SAPHIR CARSOOF (TANRIKAS) ______________________________________ hue of anthocyanin red-brown red-green coloration Leaf: size: length 100-145 mm 100-150 mm width 90-130 mm 85-135 mm glossiness of upper medium strong side Patiole: rachis dark green, rough green, smooth under side Foliage: mature: color: dark green dark green, very (upper side): glossy quantity medium abundant Flower bud: longitudinal section ovoid round Flower: number of petals 21-30 18-29 side view (upper side): convex to flattened concave fragrance none slight color fading with age none slight fading begins after 3 days life: on the plant 20 days 16-18 days in a vase 12-14 days 10-12 days Sepal: extensions few very few to few Petal: size: length 40-50 mm 39-45 mm width 38-50 mm 37-43 mm shape rounded with slight round tendency to pointed at tip upper side: color RHS 158B (whiter RHS 38A (salmon than yellow white) pink) basal spot none present lower side: color RHS 158B (whiter RHS 38 A (salmon than yellow white) pink) basal spot none present Guard petal: generally very light occasional green pink streak Stamen: predominant color of white pink-white filament Style: color light green reddish Anthers: color white yellow length short medium Filament: color yellow-orange reddish ______________________________________
All color definitions in this application are taken from The Royal Horticultural Society of Longon, England, (R.H.S.) Color Chart.